Female Trainers' Island
by Yurilover89
Summary: Misty and May found themselves shipwrecked on a deserted island, where they set up camp and have a bit of fun. Soon, other girls start to wash up on the island and they decided to form a secret nudist club for girls only. Rated M for Nudity, Lemon, and Yuri.


Misty opened her eyes with her vision all a blur, as she groaned a bit, trying to push herself up on her knees. What she wore at the time was a red bikini. "Oh... What... What just happened...?" Misty held her head, seeing her vision becoming clear to see an ocean, white sand, and tropical plants. Misty widened her eyes as she came to realize what had happened. "Oh no! We shipwrecked, and... We're on an island!"

Misty saw that their raft was all busted with a large hole in it, rendering it unsuitable to sail. "Well, it's not like we can leave this place without knowing where civilization is." She then noticed that something seemed amiss. "Wait, where's May?!" She looked around in worry as she called out "May? May, where are you? May?!" When Misty turned around, she found May lying on the sand wearing a pink bathing suit that had maroon and yellow polka dots.

Misty let out a sigh of relief, knowing that her friend was safe on shore. "Thank goodness..." Misty crawled over to May and then shook her a bit, trying to wake her up. "May? May, are you okay? Wake up!"

May began to move and groan as she opened her eyes. She looked up at Misty with blurry vision as she responded a bit dizzy "M-Misty? Oh, my head... What's going on?"

"May, I've got some bad news. I think we've shipwrecked on an island somewhere, and our raft is totally busted." Misty answered, causing May to panic.

"What?! Oh no, this... this can't be happening!" May looked around and clutched her hair in fret before she started pacing in worry. "What are we going to do?! How are we gonna get out of here?!"

Misty then placed her hands on May's shoulders and said "May, calm down."

"How can I calm down?! We've even left our Pokemon at the Pokemon Center!" May reminded as she slumped to her knees with a groan. "If only we knew that something like this would happen. We could really use their help to get out of here..."

Misty then kneeled to May and placed her hands on the brown haired girl's shoulders and said "I know, May. But we'll just have to figure things out on our own, for now."

May looked at May with uncertainty, asking "How can you be so sure?"

Misty then smiled and shrugged as she answered "Hey, how hard can it be to build a hut? All we have to do is make rope out of some bamboo, then put up some other bamboo with palm leaves to make a roof. I think we'll be fine, trust me." Misty then stood up and helped May on her feet.

"I guess you're right, Misty." Said May. "Sitting and waiting won't help us much."

Misty held May by the hand, guiding her to the little jungle as she added "At a girl! Then afterwards, let's try finding some food and make a fire."

"Don't you think we should check around the island first?" May suggested.

"Oh, right. That is probably a good idea." Said Misty as they walked deeper into the jungle. "Well, we know that there is a jungle at the center, that's notable." Misty then made a nervous chuckle. "And uh... Let's hope that there are no bug-type Pokemon in there."

As they walked, May was deep in thought, still concerned about how they are ever going to leave the island. 'Is Misty really sure about this? Even if we do manage to build camp, how are we ever going to be rescued? We might be alone together, stuck on this island forever.' May then widened her eyes and gaped her mouth with an embarrassed blush at the last thought. 'What am I thinking to myself?! Me and Misty alone together?! I feel like such a pervert... I should be ashamed of myself...' May then heard what seemed to be a roaring sound. "Misty, is it just me or do you hear a waterfall?"

Misty took a listen and said "Yeah, I hear one too. Let's follow the sound." Sure enough, they were able to find a large pool with a huge waterfall further ahead. "Oh, thank goodness! We found a place to take a bath and have a fresh drink."

"Wait, bathe and drink in the same pool?! Ugh! That's gross!" May retorted.

"I meant bath in the pool and drink from the waterfall, silly." Misty reassured.

May sighed in annoyance and relief. "Oh... You should've been a little more specific, Misty."

"Sorry." Misty apologized with a giggle. "Well, I know that once we're done setting up our little camp, we'll take a nice relaxing bath."

"Your right. Let's get started!" Said May.

Soon, Misty and May started cutting down some bamboo and pulled some branches and palm leaves. Misty hammered some steaks down with a rock while May tied some of the bamboo together. Misty then looked at the raft in thought. Since the gash on the raft is too big to patch up, she figured they might as well use the rubber fabric as a blanket. So they cut a big piece off and laid in flat on the floor in the hut. They then threw some palm leaves on top of the hut to make the roof. They then set up a place to set a fire and even placed some branches near by. And as an added measure, they made fishing rods so that they could catch some fish to eat, hoping that the fish wouldn't be water-type Pokemon.

Once it was all finished, it was near sunset as Misty and May wiped sweat off their brows as May said with a smile "We did it! We actually did it!"

"We sure did. See, May? I told you there was nothing to worry about." Said Misty. "So, how's about we have a nice, long soak together?"

May shot her eyes open at Misty and blushed at the idea of being naked in a pool with her as she asked "You mean you and me bathing in the same pool together?"

"Sure, what else could I mean?" Misty questioned.

May shook her head and said "It's nothing. Let's hit the pool!"

Later that evening, their swimwears were laid to the side of the pool while Misty ran by the edges naked. She leaped and had herself curled in a ball as she cried out "Cannonball!" She made a huge splash, causing the water to sprinkle on May, who was sitting on the shallow end, also naked.

May yelped as she rained her hands up as to keep the water from getting her face. "Hey, watch it, Misty!" Said May with a giggle.

Misty popped her head out and shook the water out of her hair as she swam to where May was sitting. "How was that, May? A great way to get in a bath, right?"

"Yeah, that was a pretty good entrance." Said May, as she let out a sigh while rubbing her skin with some soap that they found in the crates. Misty sat down next to May and let out a sigh of relaxation herself. "Ah, it feels so nice to bathe after a long day of building a hut and a fire."

"You can say that again May." Said Misty in agreement. "And the best part is, there are no boys to peek at us!"

"Mm-hm, that's right! It's just us two girls having some fun in the nude!" May exclaimed. "In fact, since we're the only two here, maybe we can stay naked until someone comes to rescue us."

Misty looked at May, surprised, blushing at the thought of being naked with another girl. "Us, naked twenty-four hours a day, and seven days a week?" Misty then scratched her cheek with one finger as she thought aloud "Huh, that does actually sounds kind of exciting, if not romantic, as well."

May then winked at May cheerfully, and said "I knew you would like the idea!"

"Because, unlike guys, who don't feel comfortable to even use communal showers together, we girls don't seem to mind being naked together."

May nodded her head in agreement. "Yup, I guess it's true that girls think differently from guys, because they are more into sports, cool stuff, and doing manly or boyish things."

Both girls giggled as Misty said "Yeah, meanwhile us girls are more into looking appealing, talking to friends about glamor, and admiring cute things."

Misty then marveled May from head to toe, seeing how pretty her body was, before saying "Yeah, especially each other. Infact, I think you are really pretty naked."

May blushed from hearing such a compliment, especially from her friend, Misty. "You... You really think so?"

"I do. I've always adored you, May." Misty confessed. "Not just because of how cute and beautiful you are, but because you are so sweet, kind, and cheerful, as well as determined and passionate."

May felt delighted to hear Misty say those words, of course she also felt modest as she said "Th-Thank you, Misty. Though, I doubt I'm as amazing as you."

Misty then said in modesty "I'm not that great."

"To me, you are." Said May. "How pretty you are, how awesome you are at using your water Pokemon; the thing is, I've always admired you for your appearance and personality."

Misty was touched to know how much her friend admired her, even almost formed a tear as she said "Well, thank you, May. I appreciate your honest view of me."

"You're welcome, Misty." Said May with a smile. "And speaking of pretty, I think you're very cute and beautiful in the nude, as well."

"Aw, thanks May. You're very sweet." Said Misty, all flattered. She then scooched slowly closer to May, feeling her heart thump as she reached a hand over to May's left shoulder and placed her other hand on the brunette's thigh. May's smile disappeared as she blushed, wondering what Misty was up to. "In fact, you're so sweet that you deserve a kiss."

May reacted in embarrassment as she asked "A... A kiss?! Y-You and me?"

Misty then narrowed her face down to the right in shame as she said "I know that you think it's weird since we're both girls and that we're only supposed to kiss guys, but..."

May then quickly reassured "No, no! It's... It's okay. I... When I said I admired you I... I also had a crush on you when I first saw you."

"R-Really? I had no idea. I feel so dumb not realizing it back then." Said Misty.

May then had her hands on Misty's shoulders as she assured "It's okay, Misty. Now that I know you feel about me the same way I feel about you, I want to express my affections for you with no fear of rejection."

Misty looked at May with her eyes glimmering wondrously. "May."

May also had her eyes shimmering as she looked back at the redhead. "Misty."

Both girls then leaned to one another so that their lips would press together in a kiss. As they made out softly, both girls hand their hands lightly rub each other's skin, each feeling a tingle of pleasure all over their bodies. The sensation made both girls excited, yet they kept calm while kissing one another.

When they pulled away, Misty moved her hand to May's vagina and began rubbing it. May let out a yelp at the direct touch as she spread her legs, allowing Misty full access to her smooth hairless girlhood. "Oh...! Oh, Misty!" May moaned in pleasure, feeling the redhead's fingers slide gracefully along her vaginal area.

"Your vagina is so soft and smooth, I could touch it all day!" Misty exclaimed.

May gently clawed on Misty's back, "Please, don't stop, Misty! Your hands is so soft and smooth! Touch me more down there!"

Misty happily obliged as she inserted her fingers inside May. The brunette yelped again when she felt Misty slip her fingers inside her. Misty gently pumped her fingers in and out, while her other hand held May close by the hip. She then planted a soft loving kiss on May's cheek and said "You are so cute, May. Every inch of you is cute. And I love you so much."

May let out a gasp as she said "I love you so much too, Misty! You are super pretty!" May held on to Misty's shoulders as she, feeling more and more pleasure of which Misty was giving her. After seven minutes, Misty pulled her fingers out and gave May more kisses. May kissed back as she though 'I can't believe this is actually happening! Not only have we shared our fist kiss with each otuer, but we're having our first sex with one another, to boot! This is a dream come true!'

When they pulled away again, Misty said with a smile "You can touch my vagina too, May."

May blushed with her heart skipping a beat at the idea of touching Misty's vaginal area. "Um... O-Okay." She hesitantly reached a hand to the redhead's vagina until she was touching it. Misty let out a short soft yelp at the direct touch, feeling May's finger rub her sex. "Oh, that's it, May! Rub me softly down there, just like that...!"

May was filled with joy that she was pleasuring her friend Misty. "You are just so pretty from head to toe, Misty! I'm so happy that we're doing this with each other!" She then inserted her finger inside and began pumping in and out of Misty.

Misty threw her head with a loud moan, before she looked at May with a winking smile and said "Me too! Despite our situation, this is the most romantic moment of my life!" Misty continued to moan in pleasure as May kept pumping her fingers in and out for seven minutes. May then pulled out and engaged in more kisses with Misty. "May I play with your breasts, May?"

May giggled at the joke and nodded her head, saying "Okay, sure!" May leaned against a big rock, allowing Misty to caress her C-cup breasts. May threw her head back and let out a yelp as she felt Misty massage her bosom.

Misty then leaned in and started rubbing her face on May's breasts. "Your breasts are so cute, May! I could just eat them up!" Misty then made a mischievous smirk and said "In fact, I will!" The redhead then engulfed on one of May's breasts in her mouth and began sucking it.

May let out a louder moan. "Ah! M-Misty! Oh, Misty!" Misty sucked and licked on May's harden nipple, sending waves of pleasure over her body. Misty then switched breasts after thirty seconds and started sucking it. This went on for five minutes, with Misty switching between breasts, kissing and licking before May said "I... I wanna pleasure your pretty breasts too, Misty!"

Misty looked up at May and said "You have the privilege, May." She then switched places with May, leaning back on the rock with her C-cups sticking out, allowing May to caress them. The redhead moaned softly, feeling May's soft and smooth hands massage her breasts. "Oh, May! That feels so good!"

May then leaned forward and began sucking and on Misty's breasts. Let out even louder moans as May kissed and licked on her bosom. May pulled away to say "Your breasts are so pretty, Misty! I could kiss them for hours!"

"Ah! Yes, May! Yes! Keep going! Please don't stop!" Misty pleaded, feeling a great amount of pleasure coursing through her body for over five minutes.

May then left Misty's breasts and both girls embraced one another in kisses. Their arms were wrapped around each other as they kissed and rubbed their soft and smooth naked bodies together. They could feel their breasts mush against each other with their nipples flicking one another as they rubbed together moaning in each other's mouths.

When they pulled away, Misty suggested "Let's go sixty-nine degrees on each other."

May nodded her head and said "Yes, let's!"

Misty and May stepped out of the pool and laid on the smooth surface of the edges. May laid on her back while Misty laid on top of her in a sixty-nine degree angle. With their legs spread, they began to lay kisses and licks on each other's vaginas and thighs, sending waves of pleasure in one another. Both girls moaned as they shared the sensation they were receiving from one another.

'May is so pretty!' Misty thought to herself. 'Every time I look at her and hear her sweet voice, my heart feels warm and it skips a beat. I want to pour all of my love for her out! And this is without a doubt the best way for me to do it.'

May also thought to herself 'Misty is super pretty! I'm so happy that I'm doing this with her! My admiration and love for her means no bounds. I want us to stay naked forever!'

They continued kissing each other's lower regions for what felt like hours, when they were really pleasuring each other for twenty minutes before May spoke "Misty?"

Misty stopped and looked back at her friend and lover. "Yes, May? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just, I want us to rub our vaginas together." Said May.

Misty smiled at her and said "I want to do that, too!"

Soon, both girls were sitting on their buttocks, leaning back with their hands supporting them. Their legs were spread with their right over each other's left so that their vaginas would rub together as both girls moaned as loud as they could in extreme pleasure. They could feel their hairless vaginas slips and slide on one another as they became lost in the romantic sensation.

Neither girls spoke a word. Their moans and the looks of soft pleasure on their faces were enough to say that they were enjoying the amazing experience together. Both girls continued to rock their hips and rub their girlhoods together for twelve minutes before they felt their climax getting closer.

"Ah! Misty, I'm gonna climax!"

"I'm... Oh! I'm gonna climax too, May!"

With a few more thrusts, both Misty and May threw their heads back and screamed as they climaxed simultaneously. Their love juice spewed out all over one another's vaginas and thighs before both girls panted for air and laid on their sides, facing each other with one hand over one another's hips and the other one each other's shoulders. Their glimmering eyes were locked together as they smiled lovingly at one another.

After a moment of silence, Misty finally spoke "I know I said it before, but want to say it again, and many times over. I love you so much, May."

"I'll say it as many times as I want, too. I love you so much , Misty." Said May as they touched foreheads letting out sighs of satisfaction.

Afterwards, the girls stood on their feet, holding hands as they walked back to their campsite. Misty sat on the shore lines fishing with a basket full of fish she already caught, while May was washing their swimsuits in a bucket full of water from the water fall.

Misty felt a tug on the pole and started reeling it in. "Hah! I got another one, May!"

"Awesome! We're going to have an amazing feast! I can tell!" Said May. Later that night, both girls were sitting by their campfire as they ate some of the fish they caught on sticks. "Mmm, this is so delicious!"

"I know! Fish always tastes great when you catch them yourself!" Said Misty as she took another big bite.

Once they were done, May rubbed her stomach and said "Ah... That was just what I needed."

Misty then yawned and said "Well, we better get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day!" Misty and May went into the hut and laid down on the piece of the raft.

May then said "Um, Misty?"

Misty gave May her attention and said "Yes, May?"

May then poked her index fingers together with her head bowed in embarrassment as she said "Um... Before we go to sleep, um... I want us to rub our vaginas together again."

Misty smiled at May and said "Sure." May made a joy filed smile as she laid down on her back and Misty hovered over her. The redhead startled the brunette's left leg and had May's right leg over her right. May had one hand placed on Misty's right thigh while her other hand griped onto her left arm.

Misty closed the gap between their crotches and began rubbing their vaginas together again. Both girls moaned softly as Misty started slow, enjoying the sensation for seven minutes before she started humping May even faster and both girls moaned louder. Ten more minutes later, both girls climaxed again as they screamed into the night.

* * *

I hope you've all enjoyed this little chapter. Next chapter, two more girls will be washed ashore along with Misty and May. The more the merrier, as they say! Be sure to leave comments.


End file.
